


Asylum

by Scooter_The_Noodle



Category: Pentatonix, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scooter_The_Noodle/pseuds/Scooter_The_Noodle
Summary: Asylums. They crazy houses. Yet, they are never what we think they are. The people who are there are never what we think they are.Lucifer: NPDMitch: Severe Anxiety and Suicidal ThoughtsScott: Severe ParanoiaKirstie: AnxietyAvi: Sever DepressionKevin: AnorexiaDean: Supossed Schizophrenia





	

I was standing at the back of a large hospital looking building, surrounded by a large garden, edged by a forest. The building was relatively nice, peaceful. As I stood there, I heard a door open.

"You must be the new guy. Sam, right? Damn, you're tall." A gruff voice said and I looked over to see a dark haired guy looking at me.

"Michael! Move your fat ass over and let me see!" Another voice said and the man was pushed forward, out of the door way. Following him was a short haired blond with blue eyes. Both were dressed in what can only be described as white scrubs, with sturdy white shoes.

"Luci! Remember what Chuck said? You show manners or you don't get to help me anymore." 'Michael' cast a look to the blond, who folded his arms. As I walked closer, I heard him mutter.

"Trying to use dad liking you best against me. Bitch."

Michael simply sighed and waved me in. "I'm Michael, this is Luci, who is supposed to be with the other patients, but da-Chuck let's him stay down here as long as he has manners."

"Yep. Because Good Ol' Dad thinks it's some sort of therapy that'll work. Now, I am hungry and want food. Michael! To the cafeteria!" He said. I cast a look at Michael, who simply sent me a 'Just go along with it.' look and followed after the blond.

I followed, ducking through the door. Several hallways, and three flights of stairs later, we arrived in a large lobby.

Sitting on a couch, stating at the window, was a blond boy, roughly my height, while a smaller, burnet say on his lap, facing him, snuggled against his neck.

I watched as Luci walked right up to them, completely silent.

"Hey boys." Luci shouted right behind the two and the tall blond jumped.

"Lucifer!" The smaller man looked up, his voice scolding, hugging the boy who's lap he sat on close, the blond's arms locking around his waist. "Shame on you!"

Lucifer smiled, a come smile, and leaned closer, whispering something into the burnet's ear that made his dark eyes turn to me, wide fearful.

Before I could say anything, he hid his face, and Lucifer came running up, tugging at Michael's hand, who had a look of pure rage on his face.

"You know how detrimental that is to them. So why the hell would you do that? And I have a feeling you just pushed them both into another bout of hiding away!" Michael chided harshly.

"Whatever. Not my problem. I want to eat. Let's go to the cafeteria. Now!" He ordered and stomped away. I followed and noticed how the blond's eyes shifted back and forth around the room, as though waiting for a threat. Just as we left the room, Michael called back to them.

"It's lunch time, boys."

At long last, we arrived at a dinning room area. In one of the far corners, a girl with shoulder length blonde hair sat between a dark skinned man with a gaunt face and hooded eyes, and a man with a beard, who was staring at the middle of the table, eyes unfocused.

"That is Kirstie," Michael gestured at the each of the three as he named them, "Kevin, and the other one is Avi."

"Dean! Dean! Did you see him again? Did you hear his voice?" I heard Luci, or Lucifer, taunting and I turned around, just as Michael stomped over. As I watched, a man with short, light brown hair and striking green eyes hid his head and Lucifer was dragged away from 'Dean'.

"They're talking about us. The new one thinks we are weird. That we are insane. Everyone does! Dean will yell again. No! That's no good, Scotty. The new one will stare at my wrists. Everyone does! Even Avi. I can't deal with it!" I heard a higher pitched, male voice say.

I turned to see myself face to face with the blond from earlier, holding the burnet close to him. It had been the smaller boy who had been talking.

Both stopped and looked at me, the brown haired boy wringing his hands anxiously together. I moved out of the way and watched as they moved passed us.

"Mitchie! They're watching us, waiting for us to slip up!" The blond, 'Scotty' murmured, casting a look my way as they went to sit down.

"Oh no! They're going to lock us up in our rooms. Or put us under like they do with him. Will they kill us? Oh, god..." 'Mitchie' trailed off and hurriedly sat down, hiding his face in his arms as Scotty rubbed his back, eyes flitting back and forth. Every time something made a loud noise, or a noise at all, he jumped, then his eyes scanned with even more vigor.

"Scott and Mitch. They came here a few days apart and seemed to instantly get along. They actually claim to be Boyfriends, though those two are a very, very bad mix together." Michael said from behind me. I turned to look at him, confused.

"What do you mean by that?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Well, everyone here has a Mental Disability that makes it so that they can't function in normal society, at least until their medication is stable enough. Scott as sever paranoia, and that mixed with Mitch's sever anxiety and Suicidal thoughts, the two stress each other out. If Scott begins to worry, it sends Mitch into a worry, which makes Scott feel bad, which Mitch blames himself for, then we have to take anything that could cause him harm away because that's when he gets the most suicidal. But, they also help each other cope. It is a strange companionship." Michael shrugged.

"Would you tell me about the others?" I asked softly, unsure if I was allowed to ask that.

"Kirstie, Kevin, and Avi." He introduced them again to me, they proceeded to speak. "Kirstie is here while they try to find a medication that helps her cope with her anxiety. While it is not as bad as Mitch's, she does suffer from panic attacks, which are very detrimental to her health, so she came here while they figure out a medication for her. Kevin, well, he is Anorexic. None of us know why he is that way. He doesn't seem to know either, and talking about it makes him more self-conscious. Somehow, Kirstie manages to get him to eat. In fact, out of the five of them, Scott, Mitch, Kirstie, Kevin, and Avi, she manages to help them more than they help themselves or each other. It's amazing. Watch." He nodded towards the group and I watched as the blonde girl coaxed the dark skinned man to eat the food on the plate in front of him. Then she turned to the bearded man and laid her hand on his arm, and began to talk to him.

"So, NPD, Paranoia, Sever anxiety and Suicidal thoughts, Anorexia, and Anxiety. What do the last two have?" I folded my arms and leaned against the wall, eyes going back and forth between the man dubbed 'Dean' and Avi.

"Avi was diagnosed with depression, and as his medication does not seem to be working, he is here with us. It's a miracle that he is out of his bed, let alone sitting here in the dinning room."

"Now, what about him?" I pointed to Dean, who was silently eating his food as he stated at the table.

"Oh. He has Schizophrenia. Claims to see an Angel every night. Said its name was...uh...oh, I can't remember. Started with a C, though." Michael shrugged. "One of the worst cases. We have one more, a man named Gabriel, who suffers from Delirium. Poor man is constantly sick and has a raging fever and becomes increasingly violent."

I simply nodded. Deciding to chance personal harm, I unfolded my arms, relaxing myself, and walked over to Dean.

"Hey, Dean." I greeted and he looked up at me. "I'm Sam, the new guard." I introduced and slowly stuck out a hand.

He stated at it, then went back to his food. "Welcome to Hell, Sam."

~°~  
What did you think? Oh, and thank you so much to all of the people that helped me with coming up with ideas for Mental Issues.

Part 2? If so, y'all get to meet Cas(probably).

Credit to awesome2bhere for helping me out with this idea. Love you, Boo.

Oh, and stay sexy  
-Scomiche❤


End file.
